Unearthly Kisses
by Sasori for Eternity
Summary: Deidara failed to protect his partner, Sasori and becomes miserable. Sasori was dead. Deidara, devastated. But them something unusual happens...something...Unearthly.


Tears streamed down Deidara's face. "I couldn't save him..." he thought. His tears of misery landed on the face of Sasori, umovingly laying there, cold. Dead. Deidara in his ignorance let Sasori go off to fight their enemy alone. He was the one to blame. Not them. Well, at least that's how Deidara thought it worked. Deidara knew he was going to have to face the others back at the hideout. Sasori was dead. And it was all Dei's fault. "I'm sorry..." Deidara whispered. He knew it was useless. An aplogy won't bring his teammate back. The world doesn't work that way.

Deidara eventually got back to the hideout, eyes red and tears streaming down his face. He was whispering something along the lines of "it's all my fault...it's all my fault..." That night, Deidara didn't eat dinner. Itachi looked at him. "Hey, if you don't eat, you'll become anorectic and die." Itachi chuckled. "Actually, I think I want to die..." Dei mumbled. Itachi stared at him. "Wha-what are you saying?" Itachi yelled in suprise. "I killed Sasori..." Deidara started crying.

"I'm sorry, I must look like an idiot..." Dei croaked as he wiped away his tears. Hidan stared at him. "HOW COULD YOU?" Hidan started yelling. Dei started crying harder. "It's all my fault... It's all my fault... You're right. How could I?" Deidara whimpered. "It's because I'm a heartless bastard, isn't it?" Deidara yelled. Hidan flinched at his sudden change of attitude. Dei then curled back up into a ball saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

The next few days, basically anyone who looked at Deidara got depressed. He was a wreak. Not even Tobi, the "king" of stupidity and all that is funny, couldn't cheer up emoDei. Sasori was still on his mind, what happened just before they went into battle. At that time, Sasori and Deidara were mad at each other and in a fight with one another. Over art. Sasori thought of art differently than Deidara and they got in a fight over that. "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Deidara screamed and walked out on poor Sasori. Dei never saw him alive again. "My god... Why? Why did I have to say that...?" Deidara sobbed looking back on the memory.

Deidara kept having awfully strange feelings the day of Sasori-danna's funeral. It was as if someone-or something was watching him. He looked around himself but saw nothing but other Akatsuki. Kakuzu, in paticular, was getting especially creeped out by Dei-Dei's continuous looking around. "Seriously, Deidara. What the hell's the matter with you? You're weirding out everyone." "It just feels like I'm being watched..." Deidara mumbled under his breath while looking over his shoulder once more. And there he saw him.

Deidara couldn't belive his eyes, over by the woods, at least twelve feet away from where Deidara was currently standing, was a redhaired ghost, at least three centimeters shorter than Dei himself. Deidara went pale. "Sasori..." Deidara whipered and his face started turning a little red. "Oh, great. Dei-baby is gonna start crying again." Hidan whined. "Shut up!" Konan yelled, knocking him upside his head. "HEY! BE CAREFUL! MY STICHES ARE FRAGILE!" He yelled at the blue-haired girl, who was now paying no attention to him whatsoever.

"Sasori..." Deidara whispered again, walking to the illuminated red-haired figure. "Is...is that you?" The ghost smiled. "Dei..." the ghost replied, barley audible. Deidara started crying. "I'm sorry... It's all my fault..." he moaned, no longer phased by this strange accurance. "Stop apoligising. It's getting annoying." The ghostly Sasori said, rolling his eyes. "After all, it doesn't even matter anymore; after all, I AM dead." He said, with a slight chuckle. "But I killed y-" Deidara started. "Hush." Sasori said, putting his barley visible finger to Deidara's lips. "I don't want to hear it."

Deidara, once again in his confused, misable state, shut up, as Sasori told him to. "Hey, where's Dei?" Deidara heard off in the distance. "Kisame has noticed my absence..." Deidara mumbled; looking over his shoulder where the voice was coming from. But when Dei turned back around, Sasori was gone. Tears once again streamed down his face. "What are you doing over here?" Asked Zetsu, walking in Deidara's general direction. "I-I thought I saw something over here..." Deidara stuttered. "I guess it was my imagination..." Dei said avoiding eye contact with the venus fly trap as he walked back over to join the others.

"Where did you run off to?" Kisame asked once Deidara had again joined them. Deidara didn't say anything. He just sat there, quiet through the rest of the funeral and the walk home. "Weird. Deidara isn't usually this quiet." Itachi sighed as he walked alongside Kisame. "Don't worry, Itachi." Kisame replied. "I belive this is the first stage of greif." Itachi rolled his eyes. "And since when are YOU a counselor?" Itachi replied sarcastically. Deidara was thinking about what had just happened. As you might be able to imagine, he was having trouble trying to comprehend it. After all, it's not every day you see a ghost and it interacts with you.

Late that night, Deidara couldn't sleep. He had that sinking feeling of being watched he turned over and dug his face into the pillows and blankets of the bed Deidara and Sasori used to share. Eventually, he coundn't take it anymore. He flipped back over and opened his eyes to see his deseased teammate's face, about a foot above his own. "...why?" Deidara asked. "Why do you keep haunting me?" Tears were in his eyes and he wasn't afraid to let them out. "Because like art, love never dies." Sasori said, leaning in closer to Deidara. The aura around Sasori was cold and dead, and Deidara got the chills as their lips touched. It wasn't until halfway through the kiss that Deidara realized he soaked his pillow with tears.

When Dei opened his eyes, Sasori was gone. He checked the time. 1:21Am. Dei flipped his pillow over and finally got some sleep. When he woke up the next morning, he had a really bad cold. He went down to the dining room, where everyone was eating breakfast. "I have an announcement, everyone!" "What, you're taking Dei-baby to gay pride?" Hidan joked. "SHUT UP!" Konan yelled, hitting him. "No," Pain sighed. "Missions." Everyone was a bit suprised. They had all been slacking off lately. Deidara sneezed. "Whoa, senpai, having some problems there?" Tobi asked. "This is no time to get off task," Pain said.

"Kakuzu, Hidan, you take one tails. Zetsu, Tobi, you take two tails. Konan and I will take three tails. Itachi, Kisame, four tails. And...errr... I'm sorry, Deidara. You will have to take on five tails by yourself." "WHAT!" Deidara yelled in protest. He sneezed again. "Sorry, Dei. Your partner's dead, you have to do this alone." Deidara knew it was no use arguing. Leader was stubborn when it came to this kind of stuff. But he asked, anyway. "Can't I at least join Tobi's group?" "No, dude, sorry. You're going solo."

Deidara cried, knowing that Pain can and will use Sasori against him. "Okay..." Deidara mumbled, and walked out of the hideout. He turned his head to look at everyone one last time before he left. "Don't be suprised if I don't come back." Pain looked at Konan. "I just made a bad move, didn't I?" He asked traces of regret in his voice. "I think so, he already is an emotional train wreak." Pain nodded. "I think it's kinda too late to send someone out to retrive him." "Yes." Tobi walked over to Pain. "Does it really hurt that bad to lose someone you care about?" Tobi asked, full of worry. "Yes," Pain replied, sighing. "He is really hurt."

Deidara was kicking dirt up as he walked through the woods, the same woods he and Sasori had walked through together many times before. Dei was incredibly chocked up on emotions and didn't know what to feel. He was angry at Pain's ignorance, misrable because of Sasori's death, and frustrated because of his frequently running nose. "If I was smarter, this wouldn't have happened..." Dei whispered to himself. "If only I hadn't underestimated them..."

It was a long night for Dei. He hadn't managed to find five-tails and it started raining. He had lost his coat fighting some rouge ninjas earlier and was bleeding from a gash on his arm. He had managed to curl up under some trees and hoped for the best, after all, hevl was miles away from civilization. "I might actually die..." He thought out loud to himself as he took off his shirt to wrap around his arm wound. It was pouring out and he waas freezing to the bone. All of a sudden, Tobi and Zetsu came running towards him. "Senpai! Senpai!" Tobi yelled. Deidara was barley awake anymore. "Zetsu! I think he has hypothermia!" Tobi said as he took off his own overcoat and wrapped it around the blonde boy. Deidara was shaking really bad. "To...bi..." Deidara managed to whisper. "Yes, senpai?" Tobi replied, full of worry. "I-I want...to go ho...me..." Deidara struggled out.

Tobi and Zetsu took turns carriyng Dei back to the hideout, and as they walked, no one noticed the readhead little ghost secretly following them. A few days later, Pain and Konan returned home. "What are you guys doing back here?" Pain yelled. "Dei-senpai got really sick and we found him." Tobi replied. "Yup. He has hypothermia." Zetsu added. Deidara was in his and Sasori's room; although, Sasori being desceased, it wasn't technically his room anymore.

Deidara sighed. He was finally getting somewhat better. He was boredly playing with his clay, making little figures, mashing them and starting again. And just as Deidara thought, the ghost of Sasori made it's apperance. "Sasori..." DeiDei whispered. "Yes?" He replied, as he wlked to Deidara's bed. Tears welled up in Deidara's eyes aas he reached out to touch Sasori's face. Dei could actually feel him! He ran his hand down the phantom's face. Dei started crying. "I'm so sorry... I wish... I wish I could bring you back!" Deidara had never cried harder before in his entire lifetime. Sasori sighed. There was no easy way to get Deidara out of this emotional crisis. Now, Sasori might be a ghost, but he shure could bitch slap. Deidara was astonished. "Stop it. You're making yourself look stupid. Then Sasori reached in and kissed Deidara, and then faded away one last time.

~The end~


End file.
